


Red

by Kalrathia



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, set during chiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: Red. Always red. It was everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ang asked BeaBato for a Twitter tag, so this drabble is dedicated to her!  
> It's not actually that ship-y but whatevs

Red was the colour of passion; the same passion that burned in his eyes, while trying to dig up the answers from the tangled mess he had been thrown into. If the truth were  _ actually  _ buried, he would already have bloodied his fingers and broken his nails struggling to obtain it.

Red was the colour of roses; the same roses that adorned her hair, like a crown. Because Rokkenjima was her kingdom, and there was not ever a more unmerciful queen.

Red.  _ Always _ red. It was everywhere.

His hair.

Her truth.

The blood that, twilight after twilight, spattered the floor.

Maybe even screams and cries  _ sounded  _ red.

They said red was the colour people draw hearts with, the colour people wrapped their Valentine’s gift with. The colour of love. 

This was a love story, yes, yet one about a love that had crumbled years ago. This was a will, a requiem. 

But he had believed. He had believed red was the colour of love.

He had forgotten that red could be the colour of tragedy too.


End file.
